braking, broken, broke
by Kindred01
Summary: (not beta yet) Peter up to no good and Stiles is caught in the middle Stiles/Peter and Stiles/Derek at some point
1. Chapter 1

(not beta yet)

Derek watched Peter come though the loft doors, with a big fat smile on his face and a smell that coved by something, a twisting pain in his gut told him something was wrong and he had to go and look go and find... find... find Stiles... his mind told him as he heard Peter sing, Cora walked over to Derek and looked at him "What had uncle Peter so chipper he's been like this for a weeks and that smell god it horrid?" she said, Derek winced…weeks this has been going on for weeks… he thought as he stood up

"I need to go out." He said

"Derek?" Cora said "What is wrong?" The wolf looked at her

"Don't let him out of your sight." He whispered as he walked out to the elevator.

He found Stiles coming out of a motel room, he pulled the car into the parking lot and watched as the young teen's eyes widen in fear as he see Derek step out from the car. Stiles looked towards his jeep and back to the motel room, he knew that he would never get to either in time so he stood still and then fell to his knees and started to feel burning in his eyes again that he thought it stopped, Derek walked over to him and knelt by his side the same smell that was on Peter was on Stiles, the alpha wolf picked up Stiles and carried him to the room he saw Stiles come out off.

Placing the teen on the bed of the bed and knelt in front of him, he saw the bruises on Stiles neck the ones that look like large hand marks, he looked up to the bed and saw handcuffs and then he looked down at Stiles' wrists, he picked up the teen's hand gently and pulled away the long shirt and looked at that the cut marks where the metal touched the skin "Stiles what has Peter been doing to you?" he asked, Stiles sniffed and looked at the wolf in front of him

"Can't you smell it?" Stiles whispers, Derek could smell what this room is like he knew what has been done there and the smell of fear and hate that lingers with unwanted sex

"Why did you let him do this?" Derek asked

"He really didn't give me a choice; he said I need to learn my place in the pack." Derek blinked at him and shook his head

"No no Stiles this isn't you place at the pack you are not the bitch of the pack are just like the rest of us." Derek tells him, Stiles looks at him his eyes red and puffy his skin paler than normal

"Derek." He whisperers

"He's using you to punish me."

"Punish you? I'm sorry did you forget the part that your undead uncle has been using me as a toy like those boy from of those porno?" Stiles said

"It's a wolf thing." Derek answers "He knows…" Derek stops and looks t him

"He knows what Derek?" Stiles asked

"He knows you're my mate." Stiles looks him and then let's Derek pull him into a hug

"Please make him stop." Stiles cries into his chest as he holds onto him.

The next day Derek found Peter cornering Stiles in the loft, he walked over to them and pulled Peter off him, the older wolf laid there laughing on the floor as he looked at Derek "I thought I could smell you on him, I wasn't sure at first."

"You need to stop this Peter."

"Really tell me why should I?" he asked, by now Scott and Isaac have turned up and Cora was coming down the stairs

"You have been raping him for the last week!" Derek growled, there was a stun silence around the loft no one talked or moved the only sound was Stiles trying not to have a panic attack and the left going down again

"I sure you find that Stile went to that motel on his own free will."

"No thanks to you, using his dad as bait!" Derek growled, this time his growls was joined by Scott, Isaac and Cora

"He's part of the pack." The older wolf argued with a sick smile

"I don't see you trying to fuck Isaac or Scott or the others!" Peter chuckled and looked at the other wolves that was closing in

"I will stop if that is what you want?"

"Yes!" Every one yelled again Peter's smiled look twisted and walked away out of the loft.

Stiles watched him leave though the window, the older wolf looked up at him with a smile on his face and winked, the teen was sure he would be back and it will be far worst then what he had been doing, he wondered if he should go home at all, he could always stay with Scott and Isaac as the pair now sleep together in the same bed he could have the spare room "Stiles." He heard him name being called and turned to see Scott looking at him with a kicked puppy look; he pulled his friend into a bone crushing hug and let Stiles cry on him for a while.

After hours of talking and more crying Stiles decide that he won't be scared anymore and went home to make dinner for his dad before he had to leave for the night shift at work. He got though the front door and walked into the kitchen "Hello Stiles." The teen froze as he felt the hot breath on his neck "It seems we have unfinished business my little bitch."

"Leave me alone Peter." Stiles said as his hand turned into tight fists

"Oooh I will after tonight don't worry…he curled his hand around the teen neck…this will hurt…he moved his mouth to Stiles' ear …a lot." He said as he bite down onto Stiles shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

He sunk his teeth into Stiles shoulder, as he held him tightly in his arms Stiles screamed out in pain thought Peter's hand as the wolf clamped his hand over his mouth, he felt the tangy coppery blood spill into his mouth and it made his purr as he pulled back. He stood there licking his lips as he let Stiles drop to the floor with a heavy thud. He chuckled as he watched the teen lay on the floor helpless "We're going to have so much fun before I leave." He smiled as he pushed Stiles onto his stomach he moved his hands over the teen's backside and gave the jeans a quick tuck and watched then get ripped away, Stiles started struggling to push Peter off him, and the older wolf grabbed the back of his neck and held him down "learn to be a good bitch!"

Hour later Derek came by he hasn't heard from Stiles in a few hours and he was worried, he could see the sheriff wasn't home as he headed to Stiles open window, he climbed though and stood there in the bed room, it was 12 at night and after the day Stiles has he should be a in bed a sleep or a sleep at his desk but the room was empty, the wolf moved towards the door and open it. A rush of smells hit him from blood and semen his eyes wide as he flew down stairs "Stiles!" he called out looking around "Stiles!" He called out again in panic when he heard the small sobs from the kitchen.

He rushes into the kitchen and turns the lights on to find blood on the floor and ripped clothes, he then see Stiles curled up in the corner "Stiles." Derek whispered as he got down onto his keens, the teen just kept his head buried under his arms "Stiles it's me Derek." He tried again

"D...Derek." Stiles broke voice called to him as he looked up, Derek eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the broken amber flecks in the teen's eyes

"What has he done to you?" he asked already knowing the answer "We need to get you to Deaton." He said, Stiles shook his head and curled himself even more "Stiles we have to no, we can't take you to the hospital and we can't let your father see you like this!" he said, the teen's eyes widen in fear as he moved closer to Derek

"W…What about the house, he…he will see and…and…"

"Shhhh it's okay." He whispered he took his jacket off and placed it around his shoulders and went to work on cleaning the mess up.

Derek screeched his car to a stop at a parking lot and got out and then scooped Stiles up and carried him into through the back of the vet's "Deaton!" The dark hair wolf growled as he walked into the back, he stopped and looked at Deaton who was wiping his hands

"What happen?" he asked looking horrified at what he was seeing as Derek placed Stiles onto the table

"Pe…" he stopped when he heard Stiles whimper "My so called uncle did this, I found out that he has been forcing Stiles to sleep with him for weeks and when I confronted him he walked out I found Stiles like this a little while ago." Derek tells the vet, Deaton set about cleaning Stiles up but because if the bite Peter gave him it seems that Stiles was already healing.

Stiles was giving something to help him sleep so he could hear quicker, Deaton then turned to Derek "There is going to be scars Derek, it seem that not all can be healed from the bite, Peter used something to make sure the bites scar." Derek growled at the thought of what his uncle has done to his Stiles

"He's a wolf I can smell it, but I thought only an alpha can turn someone he's not an alpha?" Derek said

"No but he was that might have been an enough for it to work."

"And he would have known this?" Derek asked him Deaton nodded to him

"Your uncle is very knowledgeable; he would have known what he was doing." He answered him "You have to treat Stiles carefully now, there was something I found it maybe to way to early and the test I did could be wrong…"

"Deaton!" Derek growled

"He seem to be pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles woke up he groaned and tried to roll onto his side, he could feel warm hands on his arm as he turned and flashing Peter filled his mind. His eyes open as he sat up and looked at the room his eyes searching for the wolf but he could only see Derek standing neck to him "Stiles' it's okay it's only me." He whispered, the thin teen looked at him blinking

"D…Derek." His voice was horse and dry, it made Derek wince as he picked up a glass of water and handed it to him

"Here drink this." Stiles took it and downed the whole drink he didn't realised how dry he was until the cold water touched his tongue "Easy easy." Derek said as he rubbed his back, the feeling of Derek's large hands on his back soothed his mind and made him sigh as he put the glass down.

Derek looked at the teen closely waiting for him to say something, but apart from saying his name Stiles hasn't said a word "I know what happen was horrid he should have not done what he did Stiles I am so sorry I didn't protect you my beautiful mate." He said as he buried his face into his neck and breathed in his scent

"Derek, I'm sorry." He whispered as he started shake as he put his arms around his neck and held him

"You shouldn't have to be sorry, what he did to you is wrong." The older wolf tells him,

"Y…You're not going to leave me?"

"No one of us are Stiles we want to stay with you and help you." He tells him "Through everything." Stiles smiles weakly at him and then the smile faded.

"Did you know male wolves can get pregnant?" Derek froze "Especially after they are first bitten." He said is voice was flat as he looked at him

"I didn't until Deaton told me." Derek finally answers him, Stiles nods at him

"He said he would, he said the final insult would be me getting pregnant with his child and you would want nothing to do with me." Derek shook his head

"No no he's lying to you Stiles, I would never abandon you, this…" he stopped and touched Stiles stomach making the teen wince a little not from pain but form shock "This is our child Peter will have no right in his or her life." He said, Stiles looked at him with tears in his eyes as he warped his arms around him and held him close as he cried.

"Make me your please Derek." He cried as Deaton walked into the room, Derek looked down at Stiles as he gave him a pleading look "Please." He whispered

"I...I don't want to hurt you." Derek tells him, Stiles held onto him tighter and cried as the wolf looked at the vet

"From what I know wolves who are mated and the one has been attack they always look for comfort a sign that their mate still wants him or her, this is normal." Deaton said

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked

"Safe? Yes it is, he needs to be told that the man before him is his mate and will claim him as his own making the child with him yours." Derek nods and looks back down at Stiles

"Close the door." Derek growled making Stiles look up at him, Deaton rolled his eyes and walked out

"Clean up after your done!"


End file.
